New Beginning THE SEQUEL TO HURT
by Zakuro17
Summary: this is What happens after Sasuke's death. When the villagers find out that Naruto was the killer, how will they take it? Bcause I'm not the original writer, I won't b sure of the genre. Before you read this,see 'Hurt' writen by Invasion of the Band Geeks
1. Chapter 1

Hi there peoples! In a way, this is my story, in a way it's not. I'm writing a part2 of 'Hurt' for my friend GaaraRoxmySox! This is what happens after Sasuke's death. Best buddy and I r going 2 take turns writing a chappy. The story will b posted under me and Later, she might add it 2 her page! (If we can pull it off) If you're not a Nar/Hina fan, don't read. If u like 2 turn ppl n 4 stupid crap, don't read. If u'r JUST PLAIN MEAN, don't read. Ok! - I've covered all of that crap.

Warning-My friend and I have different writing styles. I'll try P.O.V.'s but I rarely (haha NEVER) write this way

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Naruto, and Neji only comes 2 GaaraRoxmySox --

Claimer: I own all of the odd chappys of this story meaning 1,3,5,7 and so on (or less…)

**After it's all said and done**

Hinata's P.O.V.

It has been days after the funeral. People have been glaring at Naruto. He Has received a few death notes from Ino, Sakura wont talk to him, and Neji started training with him (he never did like Sasuke). I have also been getting glares- but only when with Naruto. Today, I am all by myself. For some odd reason, it sounds like someone is…following me. It could be possible; I am a 16 year old girl with a full figure walking home by myself at night. Pretty stupid.

I used my Byakugun and easily saw Sakura closing in on me. She concealed her chakra- for some odd reason- and now she is almost running towards me. I wonder if it has something to do with Sasuke. Knowing her, it does. "Um, Hinata, I need to talk to you." I stared at her for a brief moment before answering "Ok. What is it?" "Um, I'm not sure of all of the details, but why did…**he** kill Sasuke?! WHAT DID SASUKE DO TO HIM!?!" Sakura suddenly reminded me of Ino.

"I thought that you were over Sasuke. I thought that was the reason you started dating Narut- "I broke up with him." "That…doesn't explain anything." Sakura stared at me in surprise. I myself was surprised. Naruto-kun gave me confidence. I don't stutter as much when I think about him. "So, I heard you two were going out now." "Yeah." "People are going to hate you." "I know." "That looser shouldn't have killed the last Uchiha." I looked at her. _'Itachi's still alive.'_ I thought.

"He didn't kill the last Uchiha." "But **I** don't think that his brother cares about the clan. Sasuke was loyal. Sasuke came back for us." "Sasuke abused me." I said just above a whisper. Sakura leaned in like she couldn't hear me, but I know she did. "He…did…what?" I sighed. "Sasuke isn't who you think he is." _'Yeah, he's a total crybaby.' _I thought while smirking to myself. When I saw the look on Sakura's face, I knew that these next few days were going to be hell.

(A/N)

Did u like it? I truly suck at P.O.V.'s (IMO) well, tell me wat u think and when I get chapter 2, I'll post it. :p

Meez beez going now


	2. Chapter 2

_Yayzers! It's my turn! _

_OH! I get to thank reviewers! Yay! Thank you to: vnvanman, egamtaerg, and GaaraRoxmySox! (_XD_ that's me!)_

_**Disclaimer: **__Neji! I think you should come tell the nice people hello!_

_Neji: Hi. _

_Me: Ha, you're so funny Neji. Okay, this is your cue!_

_Neji: GaaraRoxmySox and Zakuro17 don't own Naruto. (Thankfully)_

_**Claimer: **__(I've always wanted to do this!) We do own the plot of this story! Yay! (Sorry. I'm rather cheerful, right now. LOL)  
-  
_**Naruto's P. o. V.**

-Splat!- Ew. Someone just threw a tomato at me. And now it's in my hair. MY PERFECT BLONDE HAIR! Whoa—Ino moment. Jeez, I hate it when that happens.

Hinata, who was walking next to me, raised her eyes and stared at the red juice that was dripping down my forehead. She raised an eyebrow. "Tomatoes…that's a new look for you."

"Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically.

She smirked. "Anytime."

We continued walking down towards everyone's favorite ramen stand, (A/N: more like HIS favorite ramen stand) and caught more glares on the way.

"Well this totally screws up any chance I had at becoming Hokage…" I muttered angrily.

"You still have the Hyuga's support," Hinata said softly. "Hanabi, Neji, and I explained the situation to my father. His opinion of you is higher than ever."

"Hinata-chan, your father never liked me. I don't think it was possible for his opinion to sink any lower of a demon vessel."

She didn't answer, instead merely slipping her hand into mine. (Which caused several more glares.)

We took our seats in Ichiraku, and placed our orders. Ramen Man smiled and quickly got to work. (A/N: yes, I know his name is Teuchi. I prefer Ramen Man.) Ramen Man and his daughter, Ayame, had been two of the few people who had remained friendly to us—probably because of the riot Sasuke had caused when Hinata and I had been eating at their stand.

Ayame set the steaming ramen in front of us. "Um, Naruto-kun, would you like a napkin…for your hair?"

"Yeah, thanks." She handed me one.

After murmuring thank you, (yep, even I murmured) we picked up our chopsticks and started to eat. I only ate two bowls—I felt…awful. Hinata, as usual, ate only one. We paid and left.

"Is Neji going to train with you today?" Hinata asked.

"Uh…I guess so. I'm not sure—he didn't say."

"Oh. Well…you could come, anyway."

"Well…I'll walk you home. If Neji wants to train, then of course I'll stay!" I said with a grin.

As someone walked by, they glared, and made a rude gesture.

I was about to scream. "I swear," I said through clenched teeth, "if one more person glares at me, or flips me the bird, I'm going to kill them."

"Don't say that, Naruto-kun. They're liable to believe you," Hinata drolly pointed out.

"I'M A NINJA! AM I NOT ALLOWED TO KILL PEOPLE?"

"Well, normally, Naruto-kun, you kill people that are a threat to the village, or who you're hired to kill," she rattled out emotionlessly.

"He was a threat to you."

"I'm not the village, Naruto-kun."

"No…but you're naturally the most important person in the village."

She laughed. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. That's flattering, but—"

"OMG! You just laughed!"

"Um…yes."

"It's been…like, forever since you've laughed."

"Yeah…I've never been happier then with you by my side."

I got this stupid grin on my face, and slid my arm around her waist. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

-  
_Okay, that was slightly corny, but it was cute, too. At least I think so—please don't flame my friend, wait until I post it on my profile._

_Yep, you can see, our writing styles are different—she writes bigger paragraphs, I space mine out more. _

_Yeah._

_Me's out!_

_GaaraRoxmySox_


	3. Chapter 3

BLAH

Ok, ok. I really don't know what 2 do, I wrote this chappy, but someone deleted it, so I'm stuck writing it again and 4got how one of the MAIN EVENTS happened.

Disclaimer: Neither GaaraRoxmySox nor I own Naruto --,

Claimer: GaaraRoxmySocks and I do own this story. (Gaara-YAYZ!!! XD) (Me-yay?;l)

OK! ON WITH THE STORY!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata's P.OV.

Everything calmed down. Naruto and I walked quietly. Nothing was wrong, everything was fine, and I was in sweet bliss-

Naruto's P.O.V.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Hinata was suddenly quiet. I hate being quiet. It sucks. "Nothing." She smiled, placing her head on my shoulder. "Yes there is." I countered. I could tell something was on her mind. "Nothing's wrong Naruto-kun. Really." I smiled as she mildly blushed when I wrapped my arm around her tighter. Suddenly, I didn't mind the silence.

Hinata'sP.O.V.

Remember when Naruto said that he would kill the next person that glares at him? Well, he lived up to his promise, because Ino gave him one glare before he jumped on her.

"So, Ino pig has come to get slaughtered." He cried. And that was lame. Very lame. "Oh, shut up you murderer. Does the demon inside of you control you _that_ much?! The _real_ Naruto is too **stupid** to kill! Especially to kill **Sasuke**!!!"

Ino is such an idiot. Naruto ran over to where she was at and grabbed her. When she finally caught up with the rest of the world, she realized that she was going to die.

Ino's P.O.V.

HA! Look at Naruto with Sasuke's beloved girlfriend! I bet Hinata didn't even like Sasuke…she was probably planning to get Naruto. That idiot. Who would ever love him? Apparently Hinata.

So what if I said some things about him? He killed our **ONE** AND _ONLY_ LOYAL UCHIHA!!! THAT IDIOT! He ruins everything! So, I've come to let him know how I feel-I FEEL LIKE KILLING HIM!!! But that would take forehead's amazing punches to do that. So sue me if I can't live up to my letters. At least I made him angry…

Why is he coming this way? What the hell is he doing?! Naruto! NARUTO!!! "GET YOUR STINKING HANDS OFF OF ME, YOU **MUDERER**!!!" Naruto's grip just tightened around me. Oh crap; is this what it means to be in a life and death situation!? If Naruto kills me, he'll get blood in my perfect hair and rip my gorgeous body to shreds. I **cannot** let that happen!

So…I kicked him. In his stuff. Ahahaha! Such a clever idea! Now he's knocked out on the ground, looking like a sissy! "How about _those_ apples, Naruto!?!" YAY! I WIN!!! I've completed part one of my totally going to work plan!!!

So…the only problem now is Hinata. She looks kinda angry. What's up with that? And now…SHE'S COMING AFTER ME!!!

Hinata's P.O.V.

Why would Ino kick him? In his **stuff**?! What possessed her to do _that_?! Is she crazy!?! I decided to make her apologize to Naruto. That was wrong, disturbing and… wrong.

She began running. She's so easy.

Ino's P.O.V.

I ran for my life! Hinata was quickly catching p to me, so I decided to run to the end of a half street and turn left, then I suddenly turned right. I kept running until I got to an alley and soon realized that Hinata wasn't following me.

I was safe. Yay! Sexy people ALWAYS win!!!

Suddenly, I heard this noise. I thought I saw a rat on the ground.

"AHHH!!!!!" I screamed, not realizing that it was Hinata; she had jumped off of a building and landed behind me. No fair! She totally had the advantage with her **byukugan **that has super **powers** and **stuff**…no fair.

Hinata's P.O.V.

I quickly caught up with Ino using a bloodline limit…my _**brain**_. All I did was chase her from on top of buildings, but she didn't seem to figure that out.

One thing is for sure; **no one** hurts my boyfriend.

I stopped in my tracks mentally while waiting for Ino to turn around.

Where did all of this confidence come from?

How did I muster up such confidence?

Whose doing is this?

Is it Sasuke's doing?

Naruto's?

Ino's still going to pay, but still. Why am I so confident? "Ino" I began, very slowly, very calmly, very firmly. "Y-yes?" She practically whimpered. It seemed as if we had switched roles; Ino was playing the coward, she even stuttered! And I; I was playing the confident role, just more laid back. "Apologize to Naruto. Now."

Naruto's P.O.V.

I was in pain for a long time. When I got up, no one was there. "Hinata?" I asked no one in particular. My girlfriend was…gone. I didn't care about Ino, although I still want to kill her. So…I just sat down on a nearby rock. When I noticed Hinata pulling Ino by the collar, I shot up and ran over to them. "I…I'm sorry." Ino murmured. Ha! I love it when idiots get stuck saying sorry to me.

"You can leave now." Hinata said while letting Ino go. She suddenly seemed satisfied seeing Ino run; a side of her I've never seen before.

Hinata's P.O.V.

I looked up at my boyfriend and smiled. "Let's go."

Where are these feelings coming from!?!

(End chappy:p)

How do u like? I'm sorry it took, like, 4EVA' 4 me 2 post, but I kept getting distracted.


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay! So here is my chapter. I could whine about school, but I'll skip it. _:)

_To thank the reviewers: silver dragon15 (can I count it as a review, this time?), dylancool2, vnvanman, naruhina4343, Zakuro17, (and that answers my question of 'can you review your own story?') GaaraRoxmySox, (It's weird to thank yourself.) rapsodicoutburst, and animeluvr4lyf. _

_**Disclaimer: **__We don't own Naruto…according to Neji…sometimes, I think he lies to me._

_Neji: NO! I DO NOT! –Shifty eyes-_

_Me: Oh, yeah? Where did you get that shirt?_

_Neji: …I don't know. They just told me to wear it. _

_Me: Who told you to wear it?_

_Neji: The voices. –Looks up in awe-_

_Me: -sweat drops- You stole my CD again, didn't you?_

_Neji: NO!_

_**Claimer: **__We own this story! And I own Gaara! (Okay, I don't, but it's in progress…LOL)_

_-  
_**Naruto's P. o. V.**

So, after Ino ran off crying like a baby, Hinata-chan and I continued our delightful little stroll home. We didn't talk much, just thought.

I was dying to ask her a question—when did she become so confident? Not that it really mattered. I'll love her no matter what.

On the way, we noticed—or rather Hinata noticed—Neji. He was crouching behind a tree.

"Ummmm…Neji-nii-san, why are you behind a tree?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Eh? Oh. Hanabi is still following me. So, I'm trying to escape her."

"But, she has the Byakugan…she can see through trees, right?" I asked in confusion.

"Dratz. I didn't think of that."

"Well, Neji-nii-san, I can take you to the one place Hanabi won't ever go…"

"Where's that?"

"The tomato stand!"

"But Hanabi _loves_ tomatoes."

"Nope! Not since she met…him. She said he gave tomato-lovers a bad name…" Hinata seemed to be lost in thought.

_She's probably thinking about Sasuke._

I sighed. "Well, it's getting dark…I need to rest for training tomorrow. Neji, can you take Hinata home?"

Neji stood. "Sure. Ready, Hinata-sama?"

"Eh? Hold on." She gave me a peck on the cheek, and then said, "See you tomorrow, Naruto-kun."

"Bye, Hina-chan." Neji and Hinata set off, and then I headed home as well.

I was pondering the meaning of life, and I was just about to decide that the answer was ramen, when I sensed a presence behind me.

Spinning around, I saw no one.

_Shoot…Hinata would be better for this kind of thing…_

I continued home, but I upped my guard. I'm not a ninja for nothing, after all.

Unbeknownst to me, a dark figure behind me smirked. He was going to enjoy this, he could tell.

"Naruto-kun…" he whispered.

I spun around. No one. My eyes narrowed.

He stepped out of the shadows. "So…I hear you killed that brat, Sasuke…"

"Itachi…you call your own brother a brat?"

"I may be an S-class criminal, but I don't lie."

"You can't have felt much brotherly love for him… Why are you here?"

His eyes narrowed. "You do realize my whole clan is dead, now…"

"That isn't my fault. You killed the rest of them."

"You shouldn't be so disrespectful to someone who's so much more powerful than you…"

At this point I realized I was caught in Itachi's genjutsu.

_Crap…_

-

_And…there you go! Kinda short. Oh well. Yayzers! Itachi is there! _

_What will happen to Naruto? Will he be okay? Is Itachi really going to kill him? I don't know! I hope Zakuro17 does, though…_

_Me's out! _

_GaaraRoxmySox!_


	5. why I've stopped typingnothing2 do wu

**Ok, this refers 2 all 3 of my stories; Making me Remember, New beginning: THE SEQUEL TO HURT, and Crimson Brimstone.**

**I know that ppl were really enjoying my stories, but my mother and sister had 2 cut our internet service off, (dialup sucks) so I can't post at home. Since I type on a laptop, I can't put nything on a floppy. Therefore, I don't have enough time nor do I remember everything I've typed, so you're left without a story. It's not that I don't want 2 continue my stories, it's just that I can't post from home. We are going 2 get dsl again ('cause we had that 1st) and I will start posting again. I will also have a lot of extra new stories out. I'm trying to figure out wat other shows I wanna write about. Well, I'll still answer replies and if u have ideas 4 me 2 work on, let me kno! Luv ya'**

**:p**


	6. a make up chapter

Hi! This is what I'm writing as filler until my mom gives me the stupid stick so I can post my stories (all saved on a computer with currently no internet access). This is a short one-shot for GaaraRoxMySox and I called 'Becky and Janie'!!! I'm Janie and GRMS is Becky. Our appearances and what not will be explained and whatever, so, enjoy!!!

Oh, dui bu qi (I'm sorry in Chinese)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters or anything else

Claimer: Becky and Janie are two random names I picked out 4 my friend and me.

This chapter will make everything even/odd again!

* * *

(Becky's P.O.V.)

"I bet this whole thing about my brother is another Konoha Hokes! Kill Sasuke? Ridiculous!!! Poor Naruto-kun wouldn't even kill a BIRD without a reason!" I yelled to my sister, who was enjoying some stupid book. I heard Naruto's sensei reads it.

"You're wrong sis. Naruto _did_ kill Sasuke, _and_ he had a reason. Sasuke was being an idiot again." "Whatever. I still think He's innocent."

My sister and I are two of a kind. It's cool 'cause we're twins. I'm Becky, by the way. I have long blonde hair and purple eyes. I usually wear it down, but sometimes when I fight I put it in a ponytail. Janie, my sister, is actually more stealth looking than I am, but I never get caught. She has long black hair, but blue eyes like Naruto. I have his hair color and we both have mom's personality, but Janie and I …connect.

Our biggest connection lately is our crush… "So…has Naruto said anything about **Gaara**?" I ask her, already licking my lips. She drops the book, which I find out is Iccha Iccha Paradise! Yuck!! Kakashi was our sensei two years ago and we just fell in love with him! He's like daddy, but _**Gaara's**_ like…he's just so **hot**! WHOOP!!!

"No…unfortunately, since the Sasuke incident, he hasn't talked much with Suna's prince. I did hear that Gaara will be here in two days though… Naruto's got court next week!!!" "Yeah, poor Naruto, always following the sun into a life of despair where no one can pick his little burnt body up." My sister stared at me. Her eye was twitching. "DON'T LOOK AT ME THAT WAY!!! I COULD…TWITCH AT YOUR **BOOK**!!!" I say in defense. Man! She stares a lot.

"How come you make no sense at all?!" She cried. "Oh, shut up! Go chew on a rock or something!" I say, closing my eyes. Suddenly, I pop my eyes back open. That really didn't make sense!!!

* * *

(Janie's P.O.V.)

My sister's obviously a retard. IT runs in the family. "Well…at least Naruto has a nice girlfriend." I say, changing the subject off of my newfound treasure. "So, what's with the book?" My sister asks, changing it right back. "Becky, please, retards make me sick." "Shut up, pop sickle stick!" she yells, referring to my figure. I'm not muscular like Becky, and one time I said she looked like a toad! It was her fault; she said I was built like a fallen string bean…

Oh, right! This is about Naruto.

"I like Kashi-sensei and I want to be just like him. Why do you think I wear a mask everytime we go on a mission?" She blinked twice. "'Cause you're stupid." "SHUTUP!!!" I say. "OH, be QUIET pee-pee head!" My sister says, walking further towards our house in the waves.

We couldn't live with Naruto because mommy was afraid that we'd irritate him and make him kill us. Not because we don't love him. Momma said that when Naruto grows up and needs some love, we'll be a prayer away. When Naruto prays, he usually prays for stupid stuff, but last year, right before Sasuke was really being retarded, Naruto prayed for a hug and we popped out of nowhere and landed in his home. Instantly, we hugged him, and surprisingly, he cried.

We explained that we were related, but we also told him that we couldn't stay with him because of a curse mark that was given to the Uzumaki ladies at birth. Only momma, who was older than 30 when Naruto was born, would be able to be with him. The young Uzumaki ladies were overly protected because of our special Kekkai Genkai.

Naruto understood.

"You know…I really miss Naruto…" I said quietly. "Yeah. At least we can see him for a few days…" Becky replied. We continued to walk in silence.

* * *

(Becky's P.O.V.)

"YAY!!! We're almost in Konoha! The grass is growing, the sun is green! Everything is so cool-the sun is green?!" I cry, looking up at the sky. The sun was indeed green. "Another invasion." My sister and I said in unison. We quickly darted towards Konoha in hopes to make it to Naruto before anyone else did.

We didn't know that the Akatsuki were in town, and we didn't know that Itachi had Naruto captive, but I knew one thing…I was hungry!

* * *

(Janie's P.O.V.)

"HOW COULD YOU BE HUNGRY AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?!?!" I yelled to Becky, who was already digging into the ramen on the table in a pretty little bowl.

Too little for Becky.

"Hey babe." A guy said coming from behind me. "You and your sister should join our festival of tea leaves today. We're having obstacle courses and we need some hot girls to get some of the ninja interested. What do you think?" Before I could respond, Becky had already said 'yes' and was blushing like the idiot she was. Never did it occur to her that we **were** ninja.

* * *

Now we're here at the place and everything is an eerie, glow-in-the-dark neon green color. A few people had gone before us and we could tell that they weren't…**experienced**, for a lack of words.

After that, it was Becky's turn, and she just _had_ to outdo everyone. The guy who calls me 'babe' shouted "WHAT ARE YOU?! SOME KINDA NINJA!?!?!" "Noooo…" She giggled politely. I decided to act like everyone else until I got to a part of the obstacle course where my hair got stuck and I had to do a flip from getting hit in the head by some dudes' foot. "yeah Becky…this is the life…" She was just grinning like the guy was Gaara…WHICH HE WASN'T!!!

* * *

(Becky's P.O.V.)

Janie's such a no-nonsense. She wont loosen up, even a little. "Have I ever told you that green was my favorite color?" I asked. "What are you, drunk? You said it was blue!" Becky cried. "Nooooo, it's green! Green is sooo preeatty! Green. Green Green!" She's so boring….

* * *

(Janie's P.O.V.)

There really is something wrong with Becky. It's like green was taking over anyone who tried too hard to pass that obstacle course. I was the only one who didn't try. I decided to distract Janie with something that makes her jealous all of the time…

"OH-MY-GODD!! BECKY! LOOK AT HER BUTT!!!" I scream, pointing to a girl who's buying a bowl of take out. "Huh?" She says, looking in the same direction. "It is SOO big!" She stared at the girl and then out of nowhere said "hn." I continued with my distraction tool and I was starting to walk toward the girl- she was heading toward the exit. "she looks like one of those ninja's girlfriends. I mean, what's up with those ninja guys anyway?" I say, starting to impersonate some girl I heard the other day.

"That lint licker…" My sister grumbled. "She-uh oh." I say, looking in fear and shock as the entrance disappeared. "Oh…no…" I said, taking two steps back. "What? Becky asked, now back to normal.

"We're trapped" I whisper.

* * *

(Becky's P.O.V.)

After beating the crack out of the guy, who ended up being one of those missing nins who wanted to join the Akatsuki, Janie and I busted out of that joint and ran towards Naruto's house. Suddenly, I couldn't breathe and everything went black…

"Becky?!" My sister cried before I heard a thump. We were paralyzed…but by what? And what if Naruto needs us?! This is no time for dawdling!!!

* * *

A/N

YAY!!! I finally posted again! And, I'd like to say that I have to post the real chapter before it's Gaara's turn again. Sowwy ppl! I wuv ya' and I'm working on millions of other stories for you guys! Any other anime/manga you like? I'll write stories 4 them.


	7. Chapter 5

YAY!!! My turn! My turn! And…school starts…ugh. So, if this is awkwardly random, I blame it on my school. Well, nyways, if we don't post every 2weeks, blame it on Tobi!!!

GaaraRoxmySox-but Tobi's a good boy.

Me-but I can still blame it on him:)

GaaraRoxmySox-but he'll be sad. And you can't make Tobi sad.

Me-Oh, okay. Well, I think Gaara's going to be in this chapter.

GaaraRoxmySox-REALLY?!?!** GAARA!?!?!?!?!?! YAY!!!!!!!!! (XD)**

Me-yeah…let's get back to what matters. The story.

GaaraRoxmysox-sure. But Gaara should kiss me. I mean, seriously.

Me-he might…in a different story.

GaaraRoxmySox- Aww! NO fair! Wait, which story? Is this about that surprise that you had in 'Making me Remember' that you said I couldn't know about yet? OR is it about Neji?

Me-where do you get Neji from?

GaaraRoxmySox- um…I don't know. ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Me-yeah, whatever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's P.O.V.

Crud…if I die…what will Happen to Hinata?! I can't die. I'll have to tolerate everything he throws at me.

But what if I do die?

What if he's too powerful?

Shoot! I've got to get these thoughts out of my mind. I WILL prevail! But still…this is going to hurt…

Itachi quickly made a fool out of me. For the 1st '24' hours, he had me hearing voices, but when I turned around, no one was there. But, everytime I turned around, this pain would fill my body-like fire- and I would fall to my knees. The worst part: once he's hit you once, that same pain intensifies the next time you get hit and you have to walk around with the feeling until you get hit again.

And me being the idiot I am kept turning around.

"Well, Naruto, that was rather easy. Let's see how you take the next round. Oh, and you are going to die." I quickly turned around to see Itachi staring at me. Then, out of no where, Hinata came running towards me. I knew it was a trick, but,

**CRAP!!! I JUST CAN'T STAND IT!!!**

I bet Sasuke wouldn't have fallen into this trap…

Never mind. He probably would.

And I'm not Sasuke. As much as I love Hinata, I've got to know what is and what is not the real thing!!! Especially as would-be Hokage! I just might get a chance to be Hokage today!!! I bet that if I can beat Itachi I can-

OK, I'm hallucinating-OWWW!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata's P.O.V.

"You know…Hanabi's not going to come here…I'm sure of it!" Here I am helping Neji-nii-san hide from Hanabi. We were going to go to the tomato stand, but Hanabi was walking in that area so we went to the only place girls don't go-the boy's bathroom.

"You sure have had a lot of whacky ideas lately; you sure Naruto isn't the cause of it?" I stared at Neji for a brief second. Then, realizing what he meant, I screamed "NO, NO!!!" "Hn…" "Um, uh…Neji-nii-san! She's coming!!! **HIDE!!!"** I pushed Neji into the bathroom and locked the door.

Hiding from Hanabi is fun!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's P.O.V.

When I got back up, I was in this dark room with one annoying light that swung back and forth. Everytime it swung, it made this creaking sound. It was so annoying!!! When I heard footsteps, I upped my guard. Again. Hinata grabbed the shuriken out of my back and healed my wounds. I was happy again and relaxed.

"Naruto-kun, w-what's g-g-going on? W-where are we? I-I'm ssssoooo s-scared!!!" Hinata clamped on to me like a barrette. Her arms were in the same spot they always are, none of her cloths or accessories were out of place, she sounded the same…wait…"HINATA DOESN'T STUTTER!!!" "W-what are you t-talking about N-Naruto-kun?" She asked, making my heart sink. "You know, all of that newfound confidence you had. Where'd it go? You were always so strong and so beautiful and-OWWW!" Hinata stabbed me with a kunai. "Hina-chan, what the hell are you doi-OWWW!" She stabbed me again. "STOP! OWWW!" And again. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!?! **OWWW**!!!" That time with a passion.

"I bet Sasuke-kun wouldn't complain if I stabbed him! "You're so weak! HOW DARE YOU CALL _**ME **_WEAK!?!" Tears began rolling off of her face as she began to stab me continuously.

"And this is coming from the girl who couldn't even look me in the face."

"OWWW!"

I should really shut my big trap.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanabi's P.O.V.

Hmm… I wonder where Neji is. He's usually easy to find with my Byukugan. He must have Hinata-onee-san (1) helping him. NO FAIR!!! He's **cheating**!

I decided to go home. I was tired of looking for Neji-nii-san. On my way back, I overheard these two girls talking about Naruto-kun, so I hid behind a bush and started listening.

"…And he didn't have to kill him either!" A pink haired girl said almost bursting into tears. She must be talking about that…that…that FREAK!!! He gives tomatoes a bad name-no-a **terrible** name!!! Must've loved him. They have bad taste…"That's why my daddy told me that Naruto-_kun_ is goin' to court!" A blonde haired girl said.

Wait…pink and blonde hair…pink and blonde hair…Sakura and Ino…

I gasped out loud and both girls turned toward my direction. Oh, crap! I'm gonna get it now!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's P.O.V.

Now this injury added to insult stuff sucks.

Crap.

"You were _**never**_better than Sasuke-kun! Why did I have pity on a worthless thing as yourself? WHAT-WAS-I-THINKING!?!" "Your stutter is gone." I said with sarcasm. Then, I got smacked. I looked at this new Hinata in horror. My stupid childish side floated to the surface. It was the only way I could take verbal abuse.

"Your life sucks."

"Your shoes are undone."

"Your fly is undone."

"Your-

OH NO!!! MY FLY REALLY _**WAS**_ UNDONE!!!

"Uh, Uh…"

CRAP, CRAP, CRAP!!!

I turned away from Hinata and zipped up my pants.

BIG MISTAKE.

"**OWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** I'm glad this is only in my mind…otherwise, I would NOT be able to have kids!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji's P.O.V.

What am I doing?! Hiding from a child is so juvenile. I am a prodigy; a highly gifted child. I can't waste time hiding from an 11yr old when I can be training!

I'm so glad Naruto knocked destiny out of me. I'd be feeling really stupid right now…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanabi's P.O.V.

"Um…uh…hi?" I said. Both Ino and Sakura looked angry. "Now Hanabi, it's not nice to eavesdrop." Sakura started. "So now, we're gonna have to show you why!!!" Ino yelled at me. "But…I…and…tomatoes!" I sobbed. "Tomatoes?" They both asked. "He…(sob) likes…(sob) TOMATOES!!!"

I ran for my life. The two girls stood in confusion before realizing I was running away.

Dumb teenagers.

So, they finally caught up and were hot on my trail. I kept saying things like 'tomatoes!' and 'Neji-nii-san!' and 'HELP!!!' Suddenly, I fell on a rock outside of the port a potties!

**OH NO!!!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Neji's P.O.V.

I suddenly heard Hanabi crying. She kept saying things like 'tomatoes!' and 'Neji-nii-san!' and 'HELP!', but I knew it was a trick. So, I stayed in the port a potty.

But, when I heard what she said next…

"Neji-nii-san! I beg of you! Tomato man's groupies are after me!!! PLEASE!!! I'M NOT TRYING TO TRICK YOU!!!" "WHY YOU LITTLE-

I jumped out of the port a potty and stopped Ino and Sakura from hurting her. "Leave. Now." I said. The two idiots immediately bowed and ran away.

Hanabi looked up at me. "Lets go home." I said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's P.O.V.

I looked at Hinata one more time before I made my decision on how to defeat her. I felt so strange…

"Everything she says is true…"

I kept hearing. It was weird. Someone was whispering that in my ear-probably Itachi-but I believed it. Like I wasn't good enough for her. I felt so worthless.

All at once, the painful memories of my past came floating through my head like little demons in a dream. Not a dream…

A nightmare.

In this dream, Hinata was my demon. I hated to believe that. I hated to think that Hinata was the one doing it. I knew she wasn't, but I thought she was. I was trapped in my own mind.

I slowly walked up to the angry girl. I kissed her on the lips before stabbing a kunai through her heart. Her image warped and suddenly, I was in a dark room. There were no squeaking lights, no Hinata, no Itachi. Just me and my memories.

The worst kind of torture.

_All the things I thought I'd forgotten-_

_They flood my mind. Once again I'm frightened._

_I try to hide within a smile,_

_But smiles only last for half a mile._

_All the things I try to hide-_

_I thought that Hinata would make me feel alive._

_Love seemed to be the only way through,_

_But it seems I don't know what to do._

I started to walk down the pathway until red lights blurred my vision. I didn't know what I was seeing. Then, the images of the Akastuki cloaks were in plain view. I saw tomatoes-representing Sasuke-and I saw the Uchiha sign. Itachi walked toward me with a baby in his hands. "Now, my clan will never be restored."

_All the words that hurt me through the years-_

_I tried to stay strong, but I wanted to disappear. _

_I'm in a place where Hinata can't help me now,_

_But I need help getting through this. I don't know how._

_All the lies that I've been told-_

_The demon fox's teeth were made of gold._

_The gold that torn the flesh of man, _

_But that has nothing to do with who I am._

"you don't scare me." I said to Itachi. "Oh?" He said letting go of the baby. I watched as it hit the floor and its blood splattered. The arms and legs came towards me.

_It's all in my mind…_

_It's all in my mind…_

I screamed to the top of my lungs. "**DON'T BLAME ME ANYMORE!!!"** It made everything disappear. In the real world, seconds latter, I was throwing up.

After that, I laid on the ground. I didn't care what happened to me. I wanted to be far away from the world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata's P.O.V.

When Hanabi and Neji both rushed in my room, I knew something was wrong. "What is it?" I asked, looking up from my book. Hanabi was the first to speak. "NARUTO-KUN HAS TO GO TO COURT!" "Tomorrow." Neji finished. I shot up from my bed and ran out of my room.

I ran pass guards, in front of dogs, jumped over rocks, tripped over various things-one of those things just happened to be my boyfriend. "OH GOD! NARUTO!!!" Itachi was standing over him as if he were dead. "He's not dead…" Itachi said. "…Yet."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara's P.O.V.

I instantly knew something was wrong in Konoha. It was time for me to come back and visit. Since…my incident, it's been really hard for me to talk about the tailed beast. I've been able to sleep, but only with my sister singing at my side. It's something about her singsong voice that sooths me.

As soon as I reached the gates of the fire country's famous city, I felt the presence of Kisame, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, and another strong member present. I could see the worried look of the guards' faces; they knew. Is this the end of Konoha? Is this the end of the world? Sure, there are lots of strong fighters in Konoha, but if all of the members come, it might be chaos.

One thing's for sure; Uzumaki is in trouble.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

1. onee-san means 'big sister'. I call my sister that all of the time. I'm pretty sure you know that nii-san means 'brother.'

I think that was the best! I'm good with torture, but I started out very weak. A lot of my other stories are better. Nyways, this was my school special (meaning it's 6 pgs long) And sowwy it took 4EVR 2 update. My mother and sister decided to turn off the internet.

:p


	8. Chapter 6

**Hi guys. Zakuro17 here. I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SO SO SO sorry! I didn't know my partner in crime-now InvasionoftheBandGeeks- had updated. Well, here's her chapter and soon mine's cumin' at ya'! I hope u'll like it! I suck at comedy but I'll add it, I promise:)**

* * *

_Ahem. Hi. WE'RE BA-ACK! (Jason the Emo says hi. He's one of the new voices.)_

_Thanks to all who reviewed. _

_This is my somewhat lame attempt at a chapter. I'll try and prove myself wrong. Ch-ch-ch-chia!_

_Neji: Can I get that in writing?_

_Me: First of all, stop going all 'lawyer' on me at random points in time. Second, that _**was**_ in writing, genius._

_Neji: Your point would be?_

_Me: …I'm not sure. Leave me alone! –mutters- Stupid Hyuuga…_

**Hinata's P. o. V.**

My eyes were wide as I looked down at Naruto.

His breathing was erratic, and his skin was kinda purpley…weird.

Nervously, I looked back up at Itachi.

Oh man…

I pushed back the overwhelming urge to scream and run away. My eyes narrowed. "Uchiha." I tried to make my voice strong, but it came out rough with pain.

Still, rough was better than weak.

He smirked. "Are you going to save you're little boyfriend? Isn't that sweet. What makes you think you can beat me, when the so-called 'Future Hokage' can't?"

"…Because I'm awesome like that!"

**Becky's P. o. V.**

"ZOMG! IT'S GAARA!" I gasped.

Janie looked around. "Where? I don't see him."

I tapped my nose knowingly. "I can smell him."

"Okay, where is he, then?" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, he just left the desert."

She sweatdropped for reasons unknown to me. "C'mon, retard. We need to go help Naruto."

I frowned. "We ARE going, silly."

She paused to bang her head against a random wall.

"This is taking to long," I informed her severely.

She glared at me.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!"

"Oh," she said, smiling sweetly, "Like this?" She shot another glare at me.

"I hate you…Pee-pee head."

She rolled her eyes. "Let's go, please?"

"Finally. If you hadn't stopped to bang your head against the wall…"

"Becky, dearest, please refrain from opening your mouth." She was talking in that sickeningly sweet voice, that I hate.

I sighed.

"Becky, if you can smell Gaara," she said doubtfully, like she didn't believe I could, "Can you smell Naruto and tell me where he is?"

I thought about it. "Nuh-uh. I don't know what he smells like."

"How do you know what Gaara smells like?"

I chuckled darkly. "You do not want to know, no you don't."

For once, I think she agreed with me.

Luckily for us, as we turned the corner, we saw a stupid Uchiha named Itachi, an angry Hyuuga, and Naruto sprawled in the street! Well, the stupid Uchiha and angry Hyuuga weren't sprawled in the street—that was just Naruto. Doubtless, he thought this was some kind of dramatic entrance.

That, or he was, like, really in trouble. And since Itachi was there, he probably was. Which would explain why Hinata looked so angry…Man! I'm like a freaking genius!

"Janie!" I hissed.

"What?"

"I think Naruto's in trouble!"

She looked at me like I was stupid. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"Okay, if I was a captain—which I'm not—my name would be Captain Becky." To you all, it may sound like I'm somewhat clueless, but I'm merely informing her of the facts. "Can we go help him now?"

She sighed. "I'm formulating a plan, right now. Some patience would be nice."

"Okay."

Suddenly, a new voice interrupted poor Janie's thinking process.

"What are _you_ two doing here?"

We spun around, dropping into defensive poses.

Then I stood up, smiling. "KISAME!" I threw my arms around him, squeezing him tightly.

"Hi, Becky." He smiled down at me. Then he frowned. "Janie." He didn't really like Janie.

Then I released him and frowned. "Is Itachi trying to hurt Naruto_again_?" I asked.

"Probably."

"Kisame…Aren't you supposed to be stopping him from doing that?"

"Well, I tried, but he kept glaring at me, and then he trapped me in a genjutsu, and it took this long to get out."

I gasped. "How long has it been?"

"Since…?"

"Since he trapped you in the genjutsu?"

"Oh. A couple of minutes."

"Which is time enough for Naruto to nearly die!" I said.

"It was very nice to see you again, Kisame, but it's time to go," Janie snapped. Obviously, she was fed up with our conversation.

"You're probably right. Anyway, we need to blow this Popsicle stand, so let's go stop Itachi before—"

Suddenly, a big boom reverberated through Konoha.

"DEIDARA! I DIDN'T REALLY MEAN BLOW UP THE POPSICLE STAND!"

"…Sorry, un."

"Sorry. He takes everything so literally." Kisame smiled apologetically.

"I add this to my list of 'Things Never to Say to an Akatsuki Member'…" I murmured, pulling out a notebook.

"Kisame," Janie began.

"Yes, Janie?"

"How many Akatsuki members are there here?"

"Oh, just four—Me, Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi!"

"Tobi's here?" I gasped, pausing from adding 'Let's blow this Popsicle stand' to my list.

"Yep. He's with Deidara, I guess."

"We should meet up sometime."

"Yeah. Anyway, let's go stop Itachi before he turns purple," Kisame said.

_Sorry, but I end here. I just want to get something posted. Hope it's not a huge disappointment. Furthermore, I suck at fight scenes, and Zakuro17 doesn't, so she can write this_.

_Sorry, Zakuro17._

_Anyway, bye! And Happy New Year! (Speaking of which, I was totally on a caffeine high yesterday, so it was nearly four o'clock before I finally conked out. So...I got four hours of sleep...and thus am the living dead...) _

_IBG out!_


End file.
